Waiting
by The Genius Mage
Summary: His visits was one of the few highlights in her existence, until she learned the truth. XionxRiku, 358/2 Days spoilers.
1. Wait

Waiting

_**Hmm my poll says people would be interested in seeing Riku and Xion. I haven't done it yet. Here it is, since I usually do Axel and Xion…**_

_*******_

Xion stalked around near the base of the skyscraper, what was it called?

Memory's Skyscraper or something.

She felt ridiculously nervous. She wanted, no, she _needed _to get slapped or something…

For real. She had no right to feel this way, Nobodies didn't _feel _anything.

And yet, she was nervous. Madly so. She walked up to the top of the Skyscraper, crossing her arms, and sitting down with a huff.

Where _was _he?

Normally, she'd be more patient. But her nightmares had intensified to freakish degrees, and she really wanted to just…leave. Leave this stifling world, a world that had no right to be.

Like her.

"What's the matter?" a warm voice asked behind her. She turned around hopefully, pleased to see Riku, his blindfold partially lifted so one icy blue eye showed.

"Riku!" She breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down beside her.

"That's right." He said, amusement tingeing his tone.

"Where have you been?"

Riku chuckled, leaning back on his hands. "Some Heartless got a little too close to Namine."

Xion crossed her arms. "She can't protect herself, can she?"

Riku glanced at her casually, with his one steadily darkening eye. "She works really hard, restoring Sora's memories."

"Not good enough, apparently. Why else would I end up dreaming his thoughts?"

"Not her fault, you're-"He paused, shaking his head. "You know what? Never mind. You're not jealous of her, are you? She's a Nobody too."

Xion sighed. "At least she's free, right? I'm stuck here."

"Not really. You could run."

"I tried that, Axel and Roxas caught me."

"Didn't you tell me earlier you _wanted _to be with your friends? _Now_ what's the matter?"

"I don't know!" She said, exasperated. "These nightmares are driving me insane." She clenched her teeth, trying to gather her easily scattered thoughts.

Riku blinked one golden eye. "I had no idea." He pulled his blindfold back down, obscuring his eyes once more.

"Sympathy isn't your strong point, is it?" Xion said teasingly, a little disappointed that he had chosen to hide his beautiful eyes.

"Unfortunately, no. Xion…do you want to escape with me? This place isn't good for you. There's no sun, living in a place that shouldn't exist, with beings that are the same…No stars, either." He looked up, and she followed suit.

Blackness stretched on. Forever. The only light was cast by the halfway constructed Kingdom Hearts.

"Where's the light in the darkness?" Riku said more to himself. "That monstrosity doesn't count, that's not your heart, even if you wish it was."

Those words bothered her, so she ignored the last statement, instead answering his first.

"I can't, Riku." She replied unhappily.

"Really?" He sounded both annoyed and amused. "I can handle Roxas and Axel."

"It's not that. I have to find my own way. I have an idea…"

"Going to share it? You might need my help. You're a…ah…special Nobody, after all."

Xion had a feeling he was keeping something from her. She decided to just ignore it.

"Sorry, Riku."

"Hmm. Don't get yourself killed."

She turned to smile at him, and he nodded in return.

"How can you see me?" She asked after the silence had stretched.

"Long story."

"Is it interesting?"

"Very."

"And I bet you're the hero, right?" She was genuinely curious, moving closer to hear him.

He smiled slightly. "Not really. Not until the end."

"That's crazy!" Xion objected, and Riku laughed.

"What?" She was annoyed, her short temper was already about to disintegrate.

"You believe I'm a hero. That's laughable." Riku sighed, crossing his arms. His tone was sad, though.

Xion hesitated, and then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I…I think you're a hero. Trying to save your friend, protecting damsels…" She giggled when Riku actually faintly blushed.

"You…think so?"

"I _know _so. You act all serious and mysterious, but I bet you're a nice guy, Riku!" She said warmly, smiling up at her stoic friend.

"Thanks, Kairi."

Xion put her head to the side, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Er-um-nothing!" Riku stood up. "I've got to go, thanks a lot, Xion. I feel better. Anything I can do for you?"

"Come back later, please? I miss you when you're not here."

Riku completely removed his blindfold, his eyes once again icy blue.

"It's a promise. Watch for me in about a day or two."

Xion took his hand and swung it gently in the air. "Pinky promise?" She said playfully.

For some reason, Riku stared for a while, then shook his head and nodded, performing the simple but meaningful action.

"I promise. See you; try not to lose your mind while I'm gone."

When he left, Xion clasped her hands behind her back and stared at the starless sky.

"Kairi?" She said in confusion.

***

_**If I do more Riku and Xion stories, they'll be happier than this. Review!**_


	2. Truth

_**Hmm…why am I continuing this? It's better than making lots of little stories, might as well put them together.**_

_*******_

_The sound of waves, familiar, slow, echoed in her ears. She was listening to someone talk, a girl, bright red hair, blue eyes, smiling white teeth that flashed in the red sunlight._

_Red. Blood. Battle. Heartless scrambling, slashing. A one man war to get her back._

_Not one man. Three man. Help from two others. A duck. A dog._

_Black dog, white duck._

_White. Crystal pod. White room._

_A girl in the white. He can't remember her._

_She remembers him._

_But she can't, doesn't, and won't hurt him. Not even if you kill her. A mansion, tinged red by the setting sun, alone. Drawings…_

_Whose memories are these? Not the boy's. _

_A young man, Zexion, facing someone else. Riku. The boy. He smiles, confident, unbothered by the Nobody._

_Darkness. Gave in. He gave in._

_The waves roar louder. Familiar. Slow._

_A fight. He wins._

_How could he beat his best friend?_

_Not the same memory._

_Gone. Whose are these?!_

_Not her thoughts, her memories. Her memories have them! Her friends._

_Axel. Smirking, clever, green eyed Axel._

_Dangerous Axel._

_Roxas. Smiling, cheerful, blue eyed Roxas._

_Determined Roxas._

_And Riku. Mysterious, kind, icy eyed Riku._

_Where was he?_

_The waves are too loud for her to bear; she just wants it to stop…!_

Xion woke up, panting, clutching her bed sheet. Sweat covered her entire face and body. What…had happened? Those nightmares…

They were getting worse.

She clutched her face, closing her eyes. But when she closed it, her scattered thoughts showed her more memories that weren't hers.

_Oh no._

She opened her eyes, staring at the black gloves, gloves as black as darkness behind closed lids…She shook her head, eyes widening, as her gloves changed to white, with metal discs on the back…Then back to black.

"I need to see Riku." She gasped, getting out of bed.

***

Twilight Town, wasn't that where he hid out at?

Or, at least that's where she saw him, a lot. She was glad it was night, the darkness, (still permanently tinged red, a Twilight Town special), stretched over her head. The stars, (bless them, she missed them in the World That Never Was), and the moon shed some light, enough for the Nobody to transverse by.

She was also very glad she had learned how to open Dark Portals, or else she would have to wake Roxas up…

She hesitated, standing outside the mansion. She was grateful Riku had trusted her enough to say where he was, but that didn't change the fact she was nervous, for some reason, to talk to him directly.

She used her Keyblade to quickly unlock the gate, heading inside the old mansion. To one with a keen eye, they would notice footprints in the dust, and even though the mansion was run down, there was a sort of…feeling…that the place wasn't deserted.

Walking up the stairs, Xion hesitated, standing outside of a door. She could hear something…a scratching?

She swallowed nervously, opening the door without knocking.

White. Her eyes burned just by looking at it, it uncomfortably reminded her of her dreams. She shook her head, opening her eyes again.

White. And splashes of color.

And, sitting at a table amid that whiteness, was a girl.

She had blonde hair, blue eyes that looked too wise for her young face, and a sad smile that faintly touched her lips.

"Wh-Who are you?"

The girl paused, lifting her head. "My name is Namine." She added quietly, "Xion."

"How did-"

"Riku told me. I've been expecting you…" She showed her the sketch she was working on, it depicted Xion entering the room they were in.

"Namine…he told me about you." Xion wasn't sure what to think, so she settled for just walking farther into the white room, devoid of dust.

"I know he did." She replied, her voice quiet, slow, and steady.

"How much do you know?" Xion asked incredulously.

"More then you realize." She folded her hands in her lap, nodding her head slowly. "You're confused…right?"

"Very." She sat down, for the moment her search for Riku forgotten.

"I'm not surprised. I would be too. I can only answer so much…" She lifted her head, studying her. "I'm sorry about the nightmares."

"You mean…those _are your fault?_"

"Yes. You see, Xion, you're…not a Nobody."

"I-what?"

"You're not a Nobody." She replied, her voice still annoyingly calm and steady.

Xion clenched her fist. "Explain."

"I'm trying to restore Sora's memories." She lifted her pad, turning the page back, and showed her a scene with a younger Riku, a boy, and a girl on a bent tree. "Roxas and you both are getting affected by the change. You, physically…and Roxas, mentally."

"What…"

Namine frowned slightly, her fingers tracing the designs. "I'm very sorry. Xion…Roxas is Sora's Nobody, but you're…" She looked up. "I don't have to tell you."

"Tell me! I want to know! I have a _right_ to know!" Xion said heatedly. What was…this girl talking about

"Okay, Xion. You're…an imperfect replica of Sora, constructed from his memories. The ones that escape me sometimes."

No…that couldn't be!

It absolutely _could not be!_

"You-you-What? What gives you the right to even think that?"

Namine pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ears. "Xion, it's the truth. Please, believe me. You wanted to know, though I think some things are better left unsaid..." She lifted her head slightly, looking at a picture of Roxas and Axel on the wall, her eyes roved over the picture before slowly going back to her.

"Why even bring it up?" Xion said heatedly.

"You wanted answers. So…I leaked some thoughts, purposely, for you. I gave them to you. So you would know where to find me. I had to make sure you spoke to me before Riku."

"What…are you?"

"A witch." She said the word calmly, but her face twisted into a frown that didn't belong on her gentle features. "With power over Sora's memories, and through him, you. And Roxas." Her fingers tapped a crayon against the table, the blunt end leaving behind thin, red streaks.

Xion got to her feet, still wheeling from the revelation.

No.

It couldn't be.

But somehow…she knew.

Xion left the room quickly, leaving behind that strange girl and her stranger words, racing to get out of the mansion, when-

Someone grabbed her shoulders.

"Decided to leave the Organization, finally? Where are you going?"

"Riku!" She paused, whirling around, eyes wide. "I can't…Do…tell me she's lying!"

Riku stared in surprised as Xion covered her face, feeling the tears flow. He carefully circled his arms around her, hugging her to his chest.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Namine…"

"Oh." His tone had changed.

Xion looked up at him. "Did...don't tell me…"

"It's the truth. I'm sorry."

Xion, for a moment, just wanted to close her eyes and let Riku comfort her. She still felt better when he was there, but somehow…she also felt really cold. A depressed feeling had lodged itself in her chest, refusing to move an inch.

"I had no idea." She whispered. "Did you always know?"

"When DiZ told me, I couldn't believe it. I thought you were…I don't know, some other form of Kairi's Nobody."

Xion gasped, pulling away from him. "Kairi…I heard her name in my nightmares!"

Riku gently took her hand. "You don't look very well, Xion. Listen to me. Only because you're a Replica doesn't me you have to be a clone!"

"Yes it does!" She felt angry at him now. "You told me to back to my true self, just to wake up your best friend! I bet that's the only reason you've been hanging out with me!"

Riku yanked off his blindfold, his icy, blue-green eyes narrowed. "That's not true. I enjoy your company, Xion. Just let me explain."

Xion knew the sun was beginning to rise, the glass back door to the mansion was reflecting the red rays across the dusty mansion foyer. She walked forward, stepping across shattered glass from a broken case.

"Xion, listen. At first, I just wanted to wake my best friend up. We might be able to find a compromise, if you just listen!"

"'At first' you say. Well, now what? What made you say that?"

Riku's answer was long in coming, then:

"I didn't count on falling in love with you!"

Xion stared at him, then around the room, then back at him. His eyes had turned dark again, but that was a side effect from not having on his blindfold to see through the darkness. Besides that, he looked like the words were killing him to say.

She turned around, and fled. Fled because she didn't know what else to do, fled because she had nowhere else to go.

Fled from the truth.

She didn't count on Axel being outside, coming up behind her when she locked the mansion door, like she had never entered.

***  
_**There's a lot of truth in here, actually. Some scenes are made up, though. **_

_**Whatever. Review, I guess.**_


	3. Broken

Broken

_**Where am I going with this story…? **_

_*******_

It was always there, now.

The waves.

They roared and crashed in her ears, pricking her mind like beasts with sharp claws.

Icy cold.

Like his eyes…

Xion clenched her head, shaking, while she was locked in her room. Roxas was in here, supposed to be watching her, so she wouldn't escape.

He hesitated, reaching his hand out toward her. "Xion?"

She scooted back, helpless tears rolling down her face.

He sounded alarmed, now. "Xion!"

She couldn't hear him over the roar of the waves. She knew, even in this broken state, that Xemnas planned to…reprogram her…Then, she would stop being herself and become a perfect clone of Sora.

It was….terrifying…

She had to get out. She absolutely had to. She couldn't fight Roxas, it'd attract too much attention, and then Axel would come storming in.

She cracked open one eye, studying the unhappy Roxas in front of her, his chin on his hands.

"Roxas?"

He blinked. "Hmm?"

"…I need to escape."

He sighed. "I can't let you. Not to mention Xemnas would kill me."

"Roxas, this is important! Please! Xemnas is going to…reprogram me! I heard Vexen talking about it!"

His eyes went all wide. "What?"

"Roxas, they're going to change me! Please!"

He sighed, fingers tapping the table. "What if I get in trouble?"

"I'm sure Axel will help you, and besides, you're too important for anything serious to happen."

Roxas was silent for so long, she thought he was ignoring her. Then:

"Where are you going?" He said at last.

Xion stood up, clutching her head. "I don't know. Away."

"…Come find me, when the heat dies down."

She hugged Roxas, and he stiffened before quickly returning the hug. "Run!"

Xion opened a portal, looking back at her friend and smiling, before vanishing inside.

"You're in big trouble." Axel said to Roxas, emerging from a portal. The Thirteenth just shrugged.

***  
Xion raced through the trees, heading for the Old Mansion. She had no idea why, but she was naturally drawn back to Riku and Namine, even though the witch scared her a little.

She almost tripped, but managed to regain her balance and shot back down the path. Someone in a black Organization cloak was standing outside the gate, and Xion slowed down, unsure.

He turned, and there was Riku, his expression surprised.

"…Xion…?"

She ran into his arms, and it all came out in a startling rush. She couldn't honestly figure out what were happening, the nightmares, and the waves she could still hear in her mind.

The depressed feeling. Her easily scattered thoughts, like petals in the wind. Everything.

Riku was silent, and then he stuttered, "What? Reprogrammed?"

She nodded, waiting for his verdict.

"Well, that can't happen. But…Xion…" He held her at arm's length. "You have to fuse with Sora. You know that, right? I could help you, but in the end…"

"Why?" She demanded. "Don't I have a right to _be_ too?"

"You do. The problem is…my best friend is incapable of waking up, unless you and Roxas…"

"You…really care about him?"

"He's in this mess partially because of me." Riku smiled sadly. "Remember when I said I wasn't the hero? I was telling the truth. He is."

"But…two people already exist because of him, what happen when we fuse? Do we just die?"

"You become whole, Namine says."

"How would she know? Who's her Somebody?"

"Kairi."

Xion had…suspected, but now she knew.

"And you called me Kairi?!"

"Wait, Xion-"

"Do you only like me because I remind you of her?" Her blue eyes narrowed.

"That's not all there-"

"That's not _all_?" Xion whirled around. She was wrong to come here.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

"What's _wrong_? I find out I'm a Replica, I have to give up my life for some guy I don't know, and I'm about to be reprogrammed into who knows what, to be some kind of obedient tool! To make it worse, my friend is probably going to kill himself trying to get revenge!"

"Your…friend?"

Xion didn't say anything, just opened a portal and rushed inside its shadowy depths.

***

_**I changed the genre this thing was in, it just kinda changed. Sorry.**_


	4. Tears

_**Didn't want to, but it was necessary to switch POVs. Last chapter.**_

_*******_

**Chapter Four: Tears**

Roxas shook his head, kneeling down and gripping his Keyblade.

She was gone.

He had looked for her, only to have her attack…in the form of Sora?

But…that wasn't Xion anymore. She had been reprogrammed the last time Axel had dragged her back. She was a person, right? What gave those people the right to completely alter her?

She had attacked him, the insanity in her eyes so clear…

Now, she had been absorbed by him. She had let herself be, willingly. He would never have…

Roxas closed his eyes tight, stunned by the tears leaking down his face. Nobodies couldn't cry…But he was. Crying because she was gone, inside of him, and he couldn't help her! Couldn't see or…

***

Xion was dragged bodily by Saix's Berserker guards, unconscious, as they headed down the steps.

"Allowing her to develop freely was our biggest mistake." Xemnas informed Saix, who bowed low.

"Yes, but since Vexen is no longer here, I am not certain we can-"

Xemnas cut him off. "No, I will attend to this matter personally."

Axel's eyes were wide in horror. "Xemnas, you can't be serious! A complete-"

"You would do well to silence yourself, Axel, unless you wish to be turned into a Dusk." Saix informed his former friend.

Axel's eyes narrowed to slits, but before he could say anything, Xemnas added,

"Axel, patience. I forbid you to interfere with this. There is no reason for Sora to reawaken, so as long we have Xion and Roxas. If Xion defeats Roxas in combat, then he will be weak enough to absorb…" Xemnas suddenly vanished, taking with him Xion and the Berserker guards.

"W-what?" Axel stammered.

"Yes, Axel. Did I not warn you? Getting too close to Roxas will be your downfall." Saix smirked, his lips twitching upward. "I'm assigned to watch you; the Superior knows you will try to interfere."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames sighed, leaning against the wall. He had to hope that Roxas could beat Xion…

"I'm sorry, Xion." He said, shaking his head slightly. A single tear went down his face.

***

Riku grabbed Namine's chair, hauling it toward him, and spinning it around. The girl yelped, trembling slightly, gripping her sketchpad.

"_What?_" Riku demanded. His eyes shone a dangerous amber color, his blindfold beside him. Unending anger surged through him, and hate. This absolutely _could not_ be true.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I couldn't see…" She shook her head. "But I studied Roxas's memories, and it appears Xion attacked him. I…thought it was Sora…"

"Can't you fix her?" He growled, shaking with fury. Darkness clawed at his heart, twisting and molding, flattening itself to his body. He could feel that wretched armor he hadn't used since Maleficent and Castle Oblivion, throbbing and pulsing in tune with his pounding heart.

"No, I'm sorry." She apologized again. "I can't. I can mess with her memories, but she's…insane, Riku. Or was."

His heart stopped, and the dark armor trailed away from his skin. "What? What do you mean, was?"

"Roxas defeated her." She admitted. Namine blinked her ocean blue eyes, and Riku saw traces of fear.

He pulled back, realizing what he had just done, probably scared the poor witch. He took a deep calming breath, slipping on his blindfold.

To hide from the truth, because he didn't want to see it in her eyes.

"Maybe, this is for the best." He stated. He "saw" Namine's shadowy form nod. He "saw" the outline of everything, a lighter black against darkness, and Namine was no different.

"If that is what you believe." The girl gave a tired sigh, turning around in her chair to draw again. It was all she did, all she had ever known. Drawing. "DiZ wants you to go get Roxas, he's needed to wake Sora up, and since he's already with Xion…It would have happened anyway, Riku." She add gently.

Riku closed his eyes, but even then he could see. That didn't stop the tears. "Yeah. I'll go get Roxas."

He turned around, hesitated, then added, "I'm sorry, Namine."

She gave a sad laugh. "I know."

***

Riku waited patiently on the skyscraper.

He'd come.

He knew he would.

Riku leaned back, remembering meeting Xion on this very tower.

"…_I bet you're the hero, right?"_

He shook his head, standing up again with a sigh. "Heroes don't let their damsels die, Xion."

Suddenly, he saw him. Roxas had his hood up, pacing down the streets in the rain, Keyblades drawn. He launched himself into a barrage of Heartless, slashing and destroying everything in his path. He leaped onto the platform below the skyscraper, looked up, and spotted Riku.

A snarl twisted his face, and he jumped up the skyscraper, still decimating the Neoshadows as they scaled the building. Riku prepared to jump off when-

_Riku._

He froze, shaking his head.

_Riku. Don't let him fight Xemnas yet. He's not ready!_

…_Xion?_ He asked.

No reply. The exchange had been so brief, that Roxas was still leaping up the building. Riku jumped off, catching the Keyblade that had been suddenly thrown at him. While he fell, Roxas about to turn around and leap off again after him, Riku was certain he saw Xion's eyes looking back at him through Roxas's…

***

Roxas struggled vainly in the grip of the Heartless, that monster creature that Riku had summoned from nowhere. His vision clouded as punches were rained down on his body, sending bursts of pain across his body like fireworks.

His vision blackened completely, but suddenly he saw…

"Xion!" He called, his voice strong only in this strange place his mind had conjured up.

She smiled, clasping her hands behind her back. Her eyes were clear again, devoid of insanity that had left the scars on her gentle features, her eyes no longer had the black marks underneath, and her smile held no mocking undertones.

"Roxas, it'll be okay." She promised. "Even though, you won't remember me, I have my memories of you, and that'll be enough. I'm glad I had friends like you. And…" She leaned forward, rocking on her feet, almost looking carefree, her eyes thoughtful. "I'm not mad at Axel. Doesn't matter if I tell him or not, you won't remember this."

"Why…not?" Roxas asked, feeling his consciousness slipping even faster.

"Namine." She said simply. "You won't remember me telling you this, why even bother?" She giggled a little, and then sighed, her eyes turning sad. "I'm glad I had friends like you and Axel." She repeated. "Don't be mad at Riku either, he wants to wake his friend up. Wouldn't you do this, for Axel? I hope you and Sora are with Riku often, because…." She smiled ruefully. "He really is just a big softie sometimes." Her tone when she said this was soft and he had almost missed it.

"X-Xion…" Roxas didn't want to forget her, he wanted to remember her like this, shy, smiling Xion…

She slowly turned around, her back to him. Roxas's last memories of her played, but as soon as they were finished, he forgot them, instantly.

_The paopu tree, the trio leaning in positions so reminiscent of those three…_

_Meeting Xion for the first time, seeing her face…_

Xion turned around, smiled, and then vanished…

_***_

"Do you have to, Namine?" Riku asked warily, hating how the witch could manipulate his memories.

"I have to. Memories of her-"

"I don't care!" Riku growled, standing away from her. He sighed. "I never got to tell her sorry. Never got to tell her…in the right way, I loved her." He shook his head, his deep voice thrummed with pain.

"She already knows. And you know, too, I can't touch memories in the heart. Sora was proof of that. If she is your Kairi, then you know I cannot remove it forever. Just the faintest hint will draw her back. Riku…" Namine pushed her hair behind her ears. "If she's that important to you, your heart will call all the memories of her back."

"Do you think so?" He asked, defeated.

"No one knows better than me."

***

_**There, finished, not very good but good enough. Review!**_


End file.
